Lancer
/ |abilities = Plasma Grenade |clonedflesh = 100 |specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x |baseexperience = 50 |codex_scans = 20 |other_drops = Olympus Blue Pigment }} Lancers are the most basic and prevalent form of Grineer infantry. They wield s and occasionally throw Plasma Grenades. Although mostly inaccurate with their grenade throws, they can easily down a Warframe caught in the blast. Their armor is blue-green in color. Behavior *Lancers possess the most generic combat tactics performed in the game. Shoot-and-run, Cover-and-Flank and utilizing covers are the basis of these Lancers. **They will most often fire their weapon in bursts, unlike their Corpus counterpart Crewman. *Lancers will occasionally take cover and blind-fire at their targets, albeit with suffered accuracy; (a) if ever their cover is half of their standing height, almost completely covering most of their weak spots, (b) if standing near a post or an end of a wall, they will rotate their weapons sideways, hiding most of their bodies until moving sideways reveals them. *They occasionally throw grenades, and when under cover there is an increased likelihood they will throw one. *They are the most likely enemies to carry a Blunt pack, a device that provides the Grineer units additional cover whenever the environment is too open to hide from attacks. **The Blunt pack spawning is shared along with the Elite Lancer. Tips *Lancers can be somewhat difficult enemies for new players soloing. They are somewhat resilient due to their Ferrite Armor. Their fires fast and can easily damage shields. All this put together means that when a squad of several Lancers come from an alarm, they can overwhelm the newest players. To deal more damage, based weapons and mods can be useful, as can aiming at the head. Playing slower, using cover, learning maneuvers, and interrupting enemies activating alarms can help, as can finding a squad. Notes *A good mission to find Lancer Synthesis as a Target is Mantle - Earth, a Capture Mission. *Elion and Odin on Mercury seem to be good missions to find normal Lancers to farm their Pigments. Beware of them reaching level 15 in Odin though, as they will start spawning as Elite Lancers at that point. *These units will be replaced by Elite Lancers once the level has reached 15. *When hit by 's , Lancers produce the Dust buff. Trivia *Before Lancers wielded s. *On Halloween, only in , their heads were replaced by angry pumpkins with a glowing orange light inside, even though Tyl Regor claims that the Grineer have not celebrated Halloween in millennia. *During Winter, in , Lancers are donned with antlers as a celebration of the Christmas season. Variants / |clonedflesh = 100 |ferritearmor = 100 |baseexperience= 50 |baselevel = 1 |codex_scans = 20 |other_drops = Tree Green Pigment }} |-|Frontier Lancer= / |clonedflesh = 100 |ferritearmor = 100 |baseexperience= 50 |baselevel = 1 |codex_scans = 20 }} |-|Drekar Lancer= |weapon = / |clonedflesh = 100 |ferritearmor = 100 |baseexperience= 50 |baselevel = |codex_scans = 20 }} |-|Kuva Lancer= |weapon = / |clonedflesh = 100 |ferritearmor = 100 |baseexperience= 50 |baselevel = |codex_scans = 20 }} |-|Tusk Lancer= |weapon = / |clonedflesh = 100 |ferritearmor = 100 |baseexperience= 50 |baselevel = |codex_scans = 20 }} * Deploy Tusk Seeker Drones, which makes them extra dangerous. |-|Nightwatch Lancer= / |clonedflesh = 100 |ferritearmor = 100 |baseexperience= 50 |baselevel = |codex_scans = 20 }} }} Media lancercodex.png|Lancer Codex Grineer Lancer Grakata.jpg|A Grineer Lancer. Warframe GLancerjpg.jpg|A masked Grineer Lancer. grenir1.jpg|A Lancer holding a Lato. CBFrontierLancerpng.png|Frontier Lancer variant Frontier Lancer.jpg|Frontier Lancer Codex complete Grineer1.jpg|Closeup look of a Grineer Lancer's face, FPS bug. Videos Olympus Blue Pigment Farm Dojo Colors (Warframe) Patch History *Grineer Lancers are now deployed with the Grakata assault rifle. }} de:Sturmsoldat fr:Lancier es:Lancero Category:Enemies Category:Grineer Category:Closed Beta